Tu no eres para mi, ni yo para ti
by o.O Ginevra O.o
Summary: Siempre se llavaron mal, el la había empujado a ella al lago el primer dia de clases, haciendola pasar por la verguenza más grande de su vida, su relación era tan quisquillosa que los dos tenían claro que ni ella era para el y viceversa Lily
1. Capitulo I: El Tropiezo

Tu no eres para mi, ni yo para ti

_**Tu no eres para mi, ni yo para ti**_

**Capitulo I: El Tropiezo**

"_Un día lluvioso como cualquiera de los que últimamente tenemos en este mes de Noviembre, hace que la melancolía crezca, nunca pensé admitir que mi vida no es lo que yo esperaba cuando decidí venir a este mundo"_-ese era el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamiento de una chica nombre Lily Evans una chica como cualquier normal que cursa el sexto año en Hogwarts una escuela que se dedicaba a la enseñanza de la magia. Ella pelirroja, ojos verdes, esbelta y qye medida de la historia le conocerán; hija de muggles el término que utilizaban en lado para las personas sin magia.

He aquí los acontecimientos que ha sucedido en este último año de su vida. Como prefecta tiene el deber de levantarme temprano y despertar a las de primer año, algo que en realidad era lo único que la fastidiaba en su deber de perfecta y también liar con Potter y sus amigos, cuando hacían alguna de sus jugarretas.

Comenzando el día con mal piel ya que entro al baño tarde, saliendo media hora más después, y recordando que tenia que despertar a sus dos simpáticas amigas que no lo eran nada cuando se despertaban la inicial era, Carolinne Lookeed era una chica muy bonita de ojos verdes, cabello claro largo con unos rizos muy bien definidos, piel blanca y muy buena figura, un poco testaruda e impulsiva "_pero así la quiero"_, pensó Lily.

La otra chica Alice Taylor morenita, ojos marrones, cabello sedoso y largo de un color castaño oscuro, excelente figura, muy inteligente, reflexiva aunque también arriesgada en algunos casos y con una muy extraña obsesión por Remus Lupin, un chico extraño por su manera de ser callada, tranquila y no faltaba muy buen mozo un personaje que formaba parte de un grupo llamado los merodeadores, compuesto por el y otros tres personajes.

El primero James Potter hijo de una familia muy importante de la comunidad mágica, ricos, este chico es el un sueño de cualquier mujer.

"_menos de ella por supuesto"_- se dijo a si misma Lily.

Era por ello que el chico poseía un ego demasiado grande, era fastidioso, problemático, saboteador y lo más importante un mujeriego que según se decía lleva más de la mitad de Hogwarts, es decir, montones de mujeres en su lista de conquistas y el hecho de que solo se acostará con ellas y luego las dejará no dejaba mucho que desear. Después de todo esta muy bueno con su cabello de color oscuro y siempre desordenado que le daba un toque sexy, sus ojos, los más llamativo de todos, de color ambarino y un cuerpo de los mil demonios.

El segundo Sirius Black un chico demasiado egocéntrico, totalmente idiota, la mano derecha de James, también proveniente de una familia importante, con muy buen físico, pero un total imbécil, muy problemático y el tipo más mujeriego y solicitado del colegio después de Potter claro.

Y por ultimo y menos importante Petter Pettigrewn, alguien bastante bajito, regordete, con dientes espantosos, descerebrado, y que al parecer solo anda con los merodeadores por mantenerse protegido.

- "_Dios que tarde se me ha hecho y aun no levanto a las chicas"- _pensó Lily preocupada porque sabía que tenía que usar ciertos métodos nada agradables para su bienestar. Camino apresuradamente hasta la cama de la primera de sus dos mejores amigas a las que tenía que levantar.

-Alice despierta tu guitarra está huyendo- dice Lily

-¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! Mi vida está en ella ¿dónde está?- dice Alice muy exasperada y preocupada, volteando a ver hacia todos los lados en busca de ella

-Alice no te preocupes, está donde la dejaste anoche pasada, lo que sucede es la única forma de despertarte- le dice Lily muerta de la risa al ver la cara de su amiga, ciertamente alguna cosas no tenían precio –Además no te parece algo absurdo, ¿como crees que una guitarra va a tener patas? Jajaja.-Tenias que haber visto tu cara-

-¡Lily Evans corre por tu vida!- dice Alice muy enojada y con la cara roja, eso era una muy mala señal.

_-"ella nunca le había particularmente que le mintieran y más si es por su música. Huye"_ pensó Lily suspirando. Luego de tanto disculparse y decirle que si no se apuraban llegaban tarde logro que Alice entrará al baño

_-"Ahora, era el turno de Carolinne, esto iba a ser muy bueno. Lo se soy malvada"_- Se dijo Lily a si misma

-Carolinne hay asquerosos gusanos babosos sobre tu cama- le susurro Lily en su oído. Carolinne se levanto y enseguida corrió al otro extremo de la habitación en un dos por tres, con una cara entre asco y terror.

-que pasó pero si aquí no hay nada- dice Carolinne acercándose despacio a su cama y dándose cuenta de la jugarreta de su amiga.

-Discúlpame, pero es tarde y tenía que despertarte de alguna forma, cuando duermes pareces un tronco- exclamo una Lily muy asustada por la cara que había colocado su amiga.

-Ya verás me voy a vengar y de una forma en que menos te lo esperes-dijo Carolinne con un tono malicioso.

_-"¡Oh no! Estoy en problema, cuando ella se pone así en muy mala señal, ¿que irá a ser?, espero que no tenga nada que ver con Potter_"-pensó Lily muy nerviosa.

-"_Espera, un momento porque estoy pensando en Potter y me pongo nerviosa __**porque te gusta**__no claro que no yo lo odio debería estar furiosa con el si __**pero no lo estas**__no me ha dejado de molestar e insultar no podemos entablar una conversación civil si terminar los dos en enfermería"-_ Así es como Lily rememoro aquel evento

**Flash Back**

-¡Que bello es el castillo, es espectacular!- dijo Lily muy asombrada por la maravillosa vista.

-Si verdad – le respondió un niño muy bonito.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres?-dijo Lily embobada por el niño.

-Potter, James Potter mucho gusto y ¿tu?-le pregunto con un tono pícaro.

-Evans, Lily Evans un gusto- respondió la pelirroja- ¿dime tu eres hijo de magos?- pregunto a continuación Lily muy animada por haber iniciado tan pronto una conversación con alguien, tal vez, llegará a ser amigos.

-¡Oh si!- dijo James algo indiferente- ¿Tu también?- continuó el con la charla.

-¡Oh no! soy hija de muggles- le respondió ella nerviosa, sabia que los hijos de personas sin magia no eran muy bien recibidos.

-¡Enserio!, ¿sabes? eras muy bonita- le dijo el chico, Lily no le entendió, pero se ruborizo por el cumplido- Bueno no todo es perfecto ¿verdad?-siguió el más con hablando ara si mismo- En fin, ¿sabes nadar?- le pregunto James más distante y con los ojos brillándole por la maldad de la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

-Pues si, ¿por...-Lily no pudo continuar hablando por ya estaba nadando en el lago frío.

-¡Jajajaja!- escucho como todos se reían de ella y se sintió realmente muy avergonzada.

-Ven aquí te ayudaré- dijo un hombre muy grande, con cabello y barba abundante que casi no dejaban ver su cara, pero con una mirada de cariño, era Rubeus Hagrid mejor conocido como el extraño guardabosques del colegio.

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste?- le preguntó preocupado el guardabosques- Bueno eso es lo de menos importa ahora ten, te resguardara del frío, puedes resfriarte- agregó el pasándole un abrigo muy grande hecho de piel de topo

-Gracias. B-Bu-bueno me caí porque...-miró a James y luego continuo- perdí el equilibrio en el bote – lo había encubierto no podía entenderlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Esa fue la última y única vez que hablaron sin insultarse encantarse o golpearse"- pensó triste Lily- "_un momento triste que demonios estoy pensando yo lo odio"- _decidió despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos e ir a despertar a las de primer año y luego ir al Gran Comedor.

Mientras Lily terminaba de arreglarse, aunque ella no hacia que más lo necesario, oía los fuertes gritos Carolinne a Alice para que saliera ya del baño.

-Voy a despertar a las de primer año las espero en la sala común para ir al Gran Comedor juntas- les informo Lily a sus amigas con algo de pereza.

-¡Vale!- le respondieron las dos en tono molesto, ya que Carolinne acababa de tumbar la puerta del baño para sacar a Alice.

Lily bajo las escaleras, riéndose de lo que había sucedido, cuando de repente tropezó con otra persona y rodaron los dos escaleras abajo.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Lily algo molesta, la persona que tenia encima la estaba asfixiando

-Podrías quitarte de encima mío quien quiera que seas, no me dejas respirar-dijo Lily con tono amenazador

-Discúlpeme, usted fue la que tropezó conmigo- le respondió James ofendido, quitándosele de encima a la persona con quien había tropezado. Lily se estaba parando a reclamarle cuando subió poco a poco su cara y quedo enfrente de la de James.

-Potter- dijo Lily como escupiéndolo.

-Evans- dijo el con asco.

-Tenías que ser tu inepto- agrego la pelirroja con repugnancia.

-Perdóneme, señorita doña amargada prefecta, la que tropezó y nos hizo caer fue usted- exclamo James ya estaba alzando la voz un poco.

-Si claro, ahora fui YO que mejor que echarle la culpa a los demás, típico de ti POTTER- le respondió Lily un poco más alto de su tono normal, Potter hacia que su paciencia llegará al límite.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas lanzado en mis brazos EVANS, es problema tuyo si no puedes resistir mis encantos- le aclaró James, un poco más calmado conciente de que el comentario haría enojar mucho a Lily.

-YO, ASQUERO SAPO NO ME LANZE EN TUS BRAZOS Y SERÍA IMPOSIBLE PORQUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL, ATOLONDRADO, A MI NO ME INCLUYAS EN TU LISTA DE ADMIRADORAS, CREEME NUNCA NO HARÁS AHORA, ¡PIDEME DISCULPA!- gritó Lily a todo pulmón. Los alumnos de los dormitorios ya estaban asomando sus cabezas para ver quienes armaban tanto escándalo, cuando se fijaron en que eran Lily y James, con una de sus "extraña" peleas matutinas, se quedaron un poco más para ver en que acababa, sabían que uno de ellos posiblemente terminaría en la enfermería.

-DISCULPE, SEÑORITA AMARGADA NO TIENE QUE INSULTARME NI GRITARME, PORQUE NO TIENE ESE DERECHO Y LO DE LAS DISCULPAS OLVIDATE DE ELLAS PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE PEDIERTE DISCULPA, AQUÍ LA QUE TIENE QUE DAR ESAS DISCULPAS ERES TU- respondió James, que al igual que Lily ya había perdido la paciencia

-EXCUSE ME SEÑOR ARROGANCIA, PERO TU ESTAS BIEN EQUIVOCADO, SAPO, ¿YO DISCULPARME CONTIGO?, NI MUERTA- gritó más fuerte Lily.

-A NO ESO LO VEREMOS, DISCULPATE- exigió James, quien ya había sacado su varita, esto oficialmente era un duelo.

-¡A NO ESO NO!- gritó Lily que al igual que James saco su varita. Ellos no prestaban más atención más que uno al otro, pero los alumnos aglomerados se estaban apartando para darle paso a alguien que acaba de ingresar a la sala común, con otro fin, pero al fijarse el asunto no pudo más que intervenir como era su deber.

-¿Jóvenes, que está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto la Profesora McGonagall algo sorprendida por los eventos que estaba viendo, y por extraño el comportamiento de la prefecta Lily Evans. Al escuchar la voz de la Jefe de su casa Lily y James voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con ella.

-Pro...pro...fe..so..ra McGonagall- dijo nerviosamente Lily, dándose cuanta al fin de su actitud y de que se había rebajado al nivel de Potter.

-Señorita Evans, nunca espero esto de usted en particular, estará en detención junto con el Señor Potter y cincuenta puntos menos por este comportamiento que han tenido ambos- dijo decepcionada la Profesora- Os estaré esperando después de la cena en mi despacho- agrego, para marcharse molesta.

Luego de que las aguas se habían tranquilizado y que hubiera inhalado y exhalado varia veces para lograr calmar la vergüenza que le había dado el comportamiento que había tenido, Lily bajo muy molesta con sus amigas a desayunar refunfuñando y maldiciendo a los cuatros vientos a Potter.

-Como es posible que yo prefecta de Hogwarts, me allá rebajado al nivel de ese-dijo Lily furica y a punto de votar humo por los oído.

-Cálmate Lily, en realidad no es para tanto- le dijo Carolinne, disfrutando realmente la situación de su amiga.

-¿Como que no es para tanto? ¡Como que no es para tanto?- le contesto histérica la pelirroja - Todas las detenciones que he tenido en los últimos tres años han sido su culpa- añadió Lily comiendo una tostada y tomando el vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Lily, debes enfrentar la realidad, admite que ese chico te mueve el tapete-dijo muy convincente Alice a su amiga.

-Si, me mueve el tapete pero de tanto odio que le tengo-dijo Lily con mucho resentimiento.

-Bueno chicas, es mejor que partamos a clases ya casi es hora de que comiencen-dijo Alice muy calmada revisando su horario.

-A ver, ¿que nos toca?- le pregunto Carolinne algo fastidiada a la castaña, no le gustaba mucho estudiar.

-Pociones dobles- le contesto Alice, anticipando la reacción que tendrían sus amigas.

-¿QUE?-gritó Lily levantándose. Toda la gente en el Gran Comedor volteo a verla.

-Lily siéntate y cálmate- le pidió Carolinne.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo Lily ya resignada- Hoy, no es mi día de suerte.

OOOOOOOOO

Bien aquí acaba el primer capitulo de la historia, es el primer fic que he publicado la verdad lo coloque en esta página hace mucho tiempo, pero le he encontrado mucho defectos por ello estoy volviendo a retomarla y reeditarlo para ustedes. Espero de corazón que les guste.

Cuídense!


	2. Capitulo II: La detención y una

Capitulo II: La detención y una invitación

Capitulo II: La detención y una invitación

La última semana de Lily había sido horrible por la detención que le hubiera impuesto la Profesora McGonagall.

Esta se había enterado de lo mal ella y Potter se llevaban, al final los había obligado a pasar una hora juntos en el aula de Transformaciones, después de la cena, por un lapso de tiempo de dos semanas.

Como es de suponerse el castigo no le estaba yendo del todo bien, desde el inicio hasta el final, era un infierno, Potter siempre estaba insultando a Lily y fastidiándola. La pelirroja trataba de ignorarle, cosa imposible ya que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Lily tenía la seguridad de que si seguían así, el castigo iba a ser interminable, este el último día del castigo por esta semana había sido, francamente, el peor de todos los anteriores.

**Flash Back**

-Potter, mejor ignoremos la existencia del otro, hasta que se acabe la hora- dijo Lily con mucha molestia hacia ella y hacia Potter.

-Por mi no hay problema, es realmente hasta mejor así no tendré que ver lo amargada que eres- le contesto James con indiferencia.

-Bien, entonces, siéntate tu por allá y yo por aquí- agregó la pelirroja apuntado los dos extremos opuestos del aula.

-Está bien, como digas bruja**- **dijo James caminando hacia el extremo asignado a el.

-Idiota- susurro Lily, solo que James alcanzo a oírla, lamentablemente.

-¿Como me dijiste?- le pregunto James molesto a la chica que acababa de insultarlo.

-Idiota,¿por qué?, Tienes algún problema, si no fuera por ti no estuviéramos en está situación- le contestó ella, ignorando la cara que coloco James, por la molestia.

-¿A sí?- dijo con sarcasmo el chico- Si no fuera porque **tú** no te puedes resistir a mis maravillosos encantos y te me echas encima cada vez que me ves no estaríamos **aquí**- agregó James ya desde su puesto.

-Eso quisieras tu Potter- contesto Lily- En fin, no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel así que no molestes- finalizo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba James.

-Como quiera, pero yo se cual es la verdad- le contesto James en tono orgulloso, como un pavo real cuando muestra sus coloridas plumas. Así fue, que transcurrió la mayor parte del castigo, pero por alguna razón que no recuerdan, ninguno de los dos, comenzaron a gritarse insultos.

-Idiota- gritó Lily.

-Amargada- le devolvió James.

-Gusano-dijo ella.

-Bruja- contraataco el.

-Tonto- respondió Lily.

-Sangre sucia- dijo James lleno de cólera, no midiendo la magnitud de sus palabras y tocando así, el punto delicado de Lily la cual simplemente se quedo callada.

-_Definitivamente es por lo dolida que estas y no por la persona que se lo dijo o __**¿tal vez si?**_ _Pero que demonios estas pensando Lily Evans lo que te dolió fue el comentario-_Lily estaba ida en sus pensamientos, cuando en ese momento, hizo su aparición la Profesora McGonagall.

-Se pueden retirar, ya acabó el castigo por el día de hoy los veo aquí el lunes- les dijo a ambos chicos, la Profesora McGonagall, la cual no se dio cuenta del ambiente que rodeaba el aula y a sus ocupantes. Lily paso a su lado camino a la puerta del aula para salir, cuando repentinamente la Profesora le pregunto- ¿Le pasa algo Señorita Evans?- al observar en la cara de palidez de la estudiante.

-Nada Profesora, no se preocupe- mintió Lily para luego salir corriendo a la sala común.

-Evans espera- grito James mientras perseguía a la chica, pero esta simplemente lo ignoro y siguió corriendo aun paso más veloz que antes.

**Fin Flash Back**

-_Es mejor dejar de pensar en ello_- pensó Lily- _Mejor me voy a bañar y luego me acuesto a dormir_.

OOOOOOOOO

-Alice, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Carolinne impaciente.

-Me acompañas a esperar a Remus, para invitarlo a Hogsmeade- le contesto Alice con nerviosismo.

-Pero, ¿yo que pinto en todo esto?- le respondió Carolinne molesta.

- En realidad mucho, me acompañas, me das apoyo moral-agregó la aun más nerviosa, ya que Remus estaba entrando en la sala común tan ajeno a su ambiente como siempre. Alice salió corriendo para alcanzar a Remus y se olvido completamente de Carolinne.

-Emmm...- hizo Alice para que Remus le prestará atención. El chico salió de su trance y miro a Alice de arriba a abajo, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Emm...-dijo nerviosa Alice de nuevo.

-Si, ¿que sucede?- le pregunto Remus calmadamente algo típico de él.

-Es...que ...me ...pre...pre..gunta...ba...si ¿te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?-termino de decir Alice rápidamente.

-Este... la verdad no se que decir, la pregunta me ha tomo por sorpresa-le contesto Remus con su tono calmado.

-Podrías responderme mañana- dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos.

-Si, esta bien- dijo Remus- Entonces, hasta mañana- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- añadió Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla, se encamino hacia donde se hallaba Carolinne que por lo visto estaba teniendo una entretenida conversación con Justin, un chico muy guapo, cabello claro, ojos azules, y jugador de el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Emm...lamento interrumpir-dijo Alice cuando llegó allí- Carolinne me voy a la habitación, te espero allá- le informo Alice, que luego se fue escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-Bueno Justin claro que me encantaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade- le contesto Carolinne animada al chico.

-Entonces quedamos así, princesa- dijo Justin alegre.

-Si, me esperan tengo que irme. Buenas noches Justin- se despidió Carolinne que rozo levemente sus labios con los del chico.

OOOOOOOOO

-¡Chicas!- llego diciendo emocionadísima Carolinne al dormitorio-No van a creerlo, tengo cita para Hogsmeade y con Justin- agregó la chica.

- Y yo le he dicho a Remus, dijo que iba a pensarlo que me respondía mañana- añadió también alegremente Alice. De repente, Carolinne le hizo una seña a Alice que se volteo, y ambas observaron a Lily muy deprimida y perdida en sus pensamientos, hablaron unos minutos por señas pero ninguna tenía idea de que era lo que le sucedía a su mejor amiga.

-¡eh! tierra llamando a la Luna, alguien conteste- dijo Carolinne tratando de atraer la atención de Lily.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿que pasa?-dijo Lily repentinamente saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Solo estábamos hablando de nuestras citas para la salida de mañana a Hogsmeade- dijeron al mismo tiempo Carolinne y Alice.

-¡Enserio!, que maravilloso chicas- les contesto Lily feliz por sus amigas, cuando callo en cuenta que era la única de las tres que no tenia cita para el día siguiente, necesitaba a alguien urgente- Entonces ,chicas soy yo entonces la única que no tiene plan.

-¿Como que no tienes cita?- dijeron su amigas conmocionadas- ¡Si tu eres siempre la primera de las tres que tiene un plan para las salidas a Hogsmeade!

-Pues es que con mis deberes de prefecta, las tareas, las clases y el castigo no he tenido tiempo para planear algo- agregó despreocupadamente Lily.

-No hay problema Lil, seguro mañana consigues una -dijo Alice pero sorprendida por que su amiga siempre tenia tiempo para todo, y todo es todo, a veces Alice se preguntaba como hacia para tener tanto tiempo.

-No chicas, creo que no voy a ir mañana-dijo Lily acostándose en su cama.

-¿COMO QUE NO VAS MAÑANA?- gritaron sus amigas.

-Pues si no tengo ganas y estoy algo cansada-les contesto la pelirroja algo asombrada por su propio comentario, su vida estaba cambiando.

-Como quieras Lil- le contesto Alice tratando de ocultar la preocupación que tenia.

-Si de verdad es eso lo que quieres -añadió Carolinne, haciéndole una mirada de complicidad a Alice que asintió- Bueno mejor todas a descansar mañana es un nuevo día- concluyo la castaña.

-Es cierto- dijo Alice

-_Espero que sea mejor que los últimos que he tenido_-pensó Lily antes de caer dormida.

OOOOOOOOO

-¿Que habrá sido todo ese escándalo en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto?-pregunto Sirius.

-Quien sabe, esas chicas son medio extrañas- le contesto James

-Chicos, les quería comentar algo- dijo Remus algo nervioso

-Aja, ¿Moony que chica te invito?- le pregunto Sirius con tono picaron.

-Si dinos Moony – añadió un muy interesado James.

-Este bueno, me invito……- comenzó Remus.

-Deja los rodeos Moony, ¿quien fue?- lo apresuro James.

-No se si me lo van a creer, me invito Alice y no se que decirle- les contó Remus.

-¿Canuto escuchaste lo mismo que yo verdad?- le pregunto James asombrado a su amigo.

-Si Cornamenta a nuestro amigo Moony lo invito una del trío de las locas- contesto Sirius, con lo ajos abiertos como huevos fritos.

-Dile que no Moony- dijo James muy serio

-Has lo que dice Cornamenta amigo- le recomendó Siruis parándose del sofá de la sala común y caminando así la chimenea.

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso me encantaría decirle que si- añadió Remus.

-¿Te gusta Moony?- le pregunto James incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno tal vez algo si- le contesto Remus calmadamente y tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿COMO? no lo puedo creer Moony le gusta una de esas brujas- dijo Sirius enojado.

-Así parece Canuto- le contesto James.

-Pero Cornamenta amigo, en que momento puedo suceder esto- dijo aun más enojado Sirius

-No lo se, en más ni siquiera se porque le gusta- habló James aun incrédulo.

-¿No será que lo han embrujado?, no me asombraría viniendo de esas tres- le pregunto Sirius

-Chicos- dijo Remus.

-No a mi tampoco me asombraría, en más eso de seguro debe ser- dijo con mucha seguridad James.

-Chicos- intento decir Remus otra vez pero no pudo continuar, porque Sirius hablo de nuevo interrumpiéndole.

-Si yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius dándole la razón a James.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Remus

-¿Qué paso Moony?- le contestaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius algo enojados con el por interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Creen que si me hubieran embrujado no me habría dado cuenta?- les pregunto Remus a sus amigos- Además que tiene de malo que me guste una chica, malo seria que me gustaran hombres- termino Remus algo molesto por la falta de confianza.

-Si es verdad, ¿pero por que precisamente te tenía que gustar esa chica de las cientos que hay en Hogwarts?- le pregunto James

-En eso tiene razón Cornamenta- dijo Sirius al límite de su paciencia

-¿Por qué?, tiene que haber una razón para que me guste una chica. Mañana voy con ella y punto- Remus dio por terminada la discusión calmadamente y encamino a la habitación de los chicos.

-Pero Moony- protestaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius pero al parecer no los habían escuchado.

OOOOOOOOO

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, se que he tardado un poquito pero trataré en lo posible de actualizar más pronto.

Gracias a: **parisss02,** por ser la primera que deja un review en mi historia y espero que siga pensando lo mismo de esta.

Bien, se despide

o.O Ginebra O.o


End file.
